


The Malfoy Twins

by cheimonarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Draco has a twin, Hogwarts Era, Malfoy Family Feels (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheimonarose/pseuds/cheimonarose
Summary: “Power, that’s one thing, but love of family is more important, is more powerful than any other power.”





	The Malfoy Twins

 

_DRACO for the Dragon. LYRA for the Lyre.  
_

_And together they shone brighter than any of the stars._

 

Draco Lucius Malfoy and Lyra Aphrodite Malfoy had been inseparable since the day they were born – which was to be expected as they came out of the womb together.

When Draco fell, Lyra would fall with him.

When Lyra took her first steps, Draco was right there beside her.

Lyra’s first word was “Dada.” And Draco’s was “Mama.”

When Draco had gotten caught doing something wrong, Lyra would take the blame for him.

When Lyra was being punished, Draco would be there to protect his little sister.

“One minute,” Lyra would often grumble, “You’re only one minute older than me.” Draco would laugh and say, “You’re my _little_ sister, it’s my job to protect you.”

Lyra and Draco were raised to believe that because they were Malfoys, because they were purebloods, they were better than everyone else.

Lyra and Draco would share their doubts only with each other.

They would fight, and scream, and argue but in the end, they loved each other for there was no love like the love from a brother nor was there any love like the love from a sister.

By the time Lyra and Draco were eleven, they had been moulded into the perfect aristocratic pair of pureblood twins, to "do the Malfoy name proud."

Standing side by side, Lyra was only a couple centimetres shorter than Draco. Their white blonde hair was the same shade as Lucius Malfoy’s, Draco’s short hair was often slicked back to his head unless it was a really windy day or after a very invigorating game of Quidditch against his sister, Lyra’s hair was obviously longer, the pin-straight locks falling over her shoulders and just touching her elbows. High cheekbones and piercing grey eyes were also very reminiscent of their father’s, but there was a softness in their eyes that could only have been inherited from Narcissa Malfoy.

Lyra’s eleven inch, blackthorn wood wand shared the same unicorn hair core as Draco’s ten inch, hawthorn wood wand.   

Lyra and Draco attended Hogwarts together, hand in hand. They would turn their noses up at half-bloods, sneer at mudbloods because they were Malfoys, they were purebloods, they were better than everyone else.

At the Sorting Ceremony, the hat barely touched either of their pristine silver locks before yelling “SLYTHERIN.”

Professor Snape was a half-blood but Lucius Malfoy spoke highly of the Potions Master, so Lyra and Draco respected him, they both topped the class in Potions.

Lyra was particularly skilled in Defence against the Dark Arts for her blackthorn wood wand was supposedly suited for a warrior.

When Draco would do something outlandishly stupid, Lyra would be there to reign him back in control, to stop him from embarrassing the Malfoy name.

They were stone cold they were, brilliant at hiding their emotions, their envy, apart from the occasional contemptuous sneer. For this reason, was the reason that people of Hogwarts feared the Malfoy twins and not just what their father might do.

They knew things about each other that no one could even guess in their wildest dreams, Lyra knew that Draco had a particular interest in alchemy, while Draco knew of Lyra’s passion and love for magical creatures – particularly dragons.

They attended the Yule Ball together, dark green gowns and dark green dress robes, soft silver hair, the perfect picture of the Malfoy twins.

It was no surprise when they smelt one another in amortentia, not because they had romantic feelings towards one another but because they smelt like home to each other, they smelt like family, they smelt like _love_.

They loved each other. They were brother and sister. It was one for all and all for one.

The Dark Marks on their left arms throbbed throughout the whole of sixth-year for Lyra and Draco, even when the Dark Lord wasn’t calling for them.

Masters of Occlumency and the Unforgiveable Curses at sixteen, Lyra and Draco stood on the Astronomy Tower, wands out and pointing at Professor Dumbledore. Draco was shaking, Lyra could feel it, she was shaking too. Draco disarmed Dumbledore.

Lyra blocked out Dumbledore’s fake pleas, his fake assurances, his fake sense of hope that seemed to be encompassing her body. Draco had begun to lower his wand. Bellatrix Lestrange and the other Death Eaters came in. Lyra knew in that moment that Draco wouldn’t kill Dumbledore.

Professor Snape came up the stairs at that moment, with one look at Lyra’s pointed wand, he lifted his at Dumbledore.

_“Avada Kevadra.”_

A flash of green light came out of Snape’s wand sending Dumbledore off the Astronomy Tower, one thing was certain. He was dead. Lyra didn’t know if she should feel relieved or indignant.

Snape led them away from the Astronomy Tower towards the edge of the anti-apparation shields set up around the school. Aunt Bella was cackling as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Draco’s hand was in Lyra’s, pale skinny fingers intertwined and trembling. Lyra kept on repeating to herself that it was ok, it was for her mother, for her father, for her brother. She had seen the gnarled grey hand of Dumbledore, he was due to die anyway.

The Dark Lord tortured Lyra and Draco into oblivion when he heard that they had failed his mission. They were just the dirty servants of the Dark Lord after all. They were trapped in their own manor and it was laughable. Their father was the shell of the arrogant confidant man he once was and the twins believed that their mother was the only thing keeping the family together.

The Malfoy family in the summer of 1997 were desperately trying to hold it together with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters roaming about their home. The Death Eaters would never insult the Malfoys to their face but they would whisper behind their backs on how Lucius always had the scent of firewhiskey coming off of him, on how Draco and Lyra would spend their nights together, on how Narcissa barely touched her husband.  

Of course Lyra and Draco weren’t sexually involved, the first night back at the manor, the night after Dumbledore died, Lyra’s dreams were infected with nightmares, and would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Lyra and Draco found that they both slept better with the presence of their other half in the room.

Narcissa did her best to comfort her husband, but Lyra and Draco knew that their father was a broken man, oppressed by his own choices, trapped in his own home by the Dark Lord. The Malfoys were all oppressed, and Lyra wanted to feel free, free like she did when she was younger, free like when she was playing flying on her broom playing Quidditch, she wanted to be free from the burden of being a Death Eater.

Perhaps, that was the reason why Lyra and Draco didn’t out Harry Potter when he, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were brought into their manor. Harry almost took Draco’s wand but a blast from Lyra’s own wand stopped him.

When they escaped with Loony Lovegood, Ollivanders, and the goblin from Gringotts Lyra felt the corner of her mouth twitch and for the first time in over a year, she smiled.

Any Death Eaters present in Malfoy Manor at the time of the escape were now under house arrest and Bellatrix couldn’t be more outraged – she didn’t show it in front of the Dark Lord of course but she had taken to torturing mice, rats and other various creatures.

 _“This war is so much bigger than you or me.”_ Lyra had said to Draco one night when she climbed under his bedsheets. Draco hadn’t said anything, but Lyra knew he agreed.

Lyra and Draco went through the Vanishing Cabinet at Borgin and Burkes to appear in its sister cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things at Hogwarts. Harry Potter was there all alone, Lyra thought it was far too convenient.

Draco disarmed Harry. They could have killed him. But alas, Harry’s friends came to save the day. Lyra and Draco narrowly dodged the spells blasted at them courtesy of Ron and Hermione.

 _“Expelliarmus.”_ Ron’s wand flew out of his hand.

Lyra grabbed Draco’s hand and ran towards the doors.

 _“Stupefy.”_ The spell flew past Draco’s head.

 _“Confringo.”_ Hermione was knocked over.

Lyra and Draco reached the door, Lyra turned back at the cluttered room and pointed her wand.

_“Exsecratus Ignis.”_

Fiendfyre blasted out of Lyra’s wand and the flames seemed to come to life. Draco realising the danger of the cursed fire pulled Lyra out of the Room of Hidden Things and shut the doors.

In the cold dark corridor of Hogwarts, Lyra closed her eyes and took several deep breaths in. She tried to ignore the screams inside, for a second she wondered if it would have been more merciful for her to use to Killing Curse on Potter and his friends.

Then the doors burst open and Harry, Ron, Hermione came flying through on broomsticks. Lyra didn’t know if she was relieved or not. Nonetheless, she quickly grabbed Draco’s hand and they ran away from the burning Room of Hidden Things, away from the Golden Trio.

The battle was raging but Lyra and Draco only lifted their wands up to protect themselves, they had no intention to fight.

Then the Dark Lord’s snake like voice filled their heads.

 _You have fought … valiantly …_  
_But in vain …_  
_I do not wish this …_  
_Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste …_  
_I therefore command my forces to retreat …_  
_In their absence … dispose of your dead … with dignity …_  
_Harry … Potter …_  
_I now speak directly to you …_  
_On this night …_  
_You have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself … There is no greater dishonour …_  
_Join me in the Forbidden Forest … and confront your fate …_  
_If you do not do this … I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me._

Lyra’s grip on Draco’s hand tightened and the Malfoy twins stood stock still in the middle of an empty hallway. The sounds of the battle had ceased, the air almost sounded … peaceful.

Lyra and Draco didn’t dare go near the Great Hall where they knew the wounded and dead were surrounded by their families and loved ones.

They sat in the same empty corridor, Lyra’s head rested on Draco’s shoulder and talked quietly about everything and … nothing. They didn’t speak of the war. They didn’t speak of the Dark Lord. They spoke of stupid things, crazy dreams, and at one point during the night, absurd philosophical theories, they spoke of anything to take their minds off of the horror occurring around them.

Because the special relationship between twins is that, if there is anyone else in the world that is going to get or be the confidant that one needs, it’s an identical twin.

When the morning light started to flitter in and Lyra and Draco heard commotion outside, they warily stood up to go gather outside the Great Hall to see the Dark Lord and his army approaching. Behind the Dark Lord, Hagrid was led by ropes and carrying a boy’s body.

_“Harry Potter is dead.”_

The Dark Lord’s gleeful words reached Lyra and Draco’s ears, and in those moments, they knew the war was lost. Standing behind the Dark Lord, was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy gripping on to each other tightly.

“ _NO!”_ Ginny Weasley’s voice was wrecked with sobs and screams of anguish.

Standing side by side on the stone steps of the Great Hall, Lyra and Draco were no longer the pristine set of twins that they were pictured to be. Their once silky silver locks were knotted and tangled, dirt and blood matted their hollow faces. They were both dressed in tailored black turtlenecks, except Lyra’s was torn at the sleeve and a light gash ran down her right arm. Their black dress pants were wrinkled and dirtied with blood. Despite it all, they stood tall next to each other, Lyra at five foot eight and Draco a few inches taller than her.

_“Now is the time to declare yourselves.”_

Neville Longbottom was a fool. A brave fool, but a fool all the same. Lyra and Draco watched with blank eyes as Neville drew out the Gryffindor sword from the Sorting Hat. What happened next was nothing Lyra had ever expected.

Harry Potter – who was supposed to be dead, rolled off of Hagrid and suddenly the battle ensued.

Witches and wizards, goblins and elves, dragons and werewolves, charged from both sides, wands in the air, screams mixed with yells of triumph. Three silver-heads and one blonde didn’t move as people streamed past them. Lyra had to grab onto Draco’s arm to stop themselves from toppling over.

The twins only lifted up their wands to protect themselves from the curses flying at them and past them, they heard the yelling of their names. In the mess of the battle, Lyra and Draco spotted their parents – both without wands for Lucius’s had been taken by the Dark Lord and Narcissa’s had been taken by Harry Potter and his friends when they escaped from their manor.

Lucius and Narcissa looked crazed, they were yelling for their children frantically, drawing the attention of Death Eater and members of the Order around them. Lyra and Draco were quick to send protection spells in their parents’ directions for it would seem at the present moment, both sides wanted the Malfoys dead.

When Lucius and Narcissa reached their children, they didn’t let go. Narcissa holding onto Draco and Lucius onto Lyra.

When Harry Potter killed Voldemort and the battle ceased, the Malfoys sat in the Great Hall with all the other war survivors in corner huddled together. Lyra had her hand wrapped around Draco’s while leaning into her father who was patting her tangled silver hair. Narcissa sat on Draco’s other side, and the family sat in silence, simply grateful that they were alive and together.

 

**“Power, that’s one thing, but love of family is more important, is more powerful than any other power.”**

**\- Sander Levin**


End file.
